oblivious continued by a fan re write
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A continued story of oblivious. Petite Angle gave us permission to continue it for her and since i was a big fan i thought i might take that opportunity hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think rated M for sex language and small parts of domestic violence Kydi ps decided to re write it thought i did a love scene too soon so i removed the second chapter and chose to redo


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY STORY OBLIVIOUS CONTINUED BY A FAN SINCE PETEAT ANGLE GAVE PERMISSION FOR SOMEONE TO CONTINUE IT AND SINCE IT'S ONE OF MY FAVOURITE STORIES I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO HERE WE GO R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US FOR FUCK'S SAKE" Yelled Kyle. As the girl he loved lay dying in his arms the knife still in her chest her blood flowing onto his hospital robe but he didn't give two shits about that; "Don't worry Heidi you're going to be just fine I promise you're going to be just fine please don't die on me" said Kyle. "HELP" he yelled once more, "What's going on here?" asked Butters, "Butters get a doctor now!" yelled Kyle, as Butters fetched a Doctor who wasted no time in walking strait over to them. "What happened?" asked the Doctor, "I came in to see her with a knife in here and I think no I know she's alive please help us" replied Kyle as the Doctor rushed Heidi into emergency surgery.

"Go back to your room Mr. Broflovski we'll get you a new robe and let you know about your friend's status as soon as we can" said a nurse as Kyle walked into his room. And they gave him a new robe and took the blood stained ones to be washed, "please let her be okay" Kyle told himself over and over again; he refused to sleep until he knew Heidi would be okay. After six agonising hours of waiting; Kyle's eyes were strained. "KNOCK. KNOCK Mister Broflovski your little friend-""Is she going to be alright Doctor?" Kyle interrupted. "We're not sure she only has a 45% chance of survival" replied the Doctor; "Can I see her please?" asked Kyle.

"Very well" replied the Doctor as he showed Kyle to the recovery room where Heidi was attached to a life support system a respirator a heart rate monitor; and an IV needle was attached to her arm allowing fresh Donor blood to pump into her veins; "wait shouldn't her mum and Dad be here?" asked Kyle; "They were but I told them visiting hours are over; and since you're a patient I made an exception I'll leave you alone with her" replied the Doctor leaving the room as Kyle griped Heidi's hand as tight as he could; "Please Heidi don't die I love you please don't die I won't be able to live if you do" said Kyle in a soft and gentle tone; feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Kyle absolutely refused to leave her bedside; "I've always loved you Heidi even, even before you started dating Cartman I love you Heidi I always have and always will" said Kyle Kissing her cheek, since he couldn't kiss her lips due to the respiratory mask over her mouth and nose as he brushed her hair with his hand. Kyle insisted on sharing a room with Heidi until his own recovery even after that he'd stay with her every day.

2 months later

Kyle still hadn't been discharged yet so he was sitting by Heidi's bedside as always and griping her hand. One day Kenny showed up; "Hey dude how's it going?" asked Kenny; "Well they said she no longer needs life support and her chances of survival have boosted to 90%, her parents stop by all the time; but that's okay Kyle thought that their actually really nice people and they knew Kyle had nothing to do with what happened to Heidi" replied Kyle. "Dude there is something you should know" said Kenny, "What is that?" asked Kyle, "Well Heidi asked me not to tell anyone this when she admitted this to me a couple months ago but Cartman was beating her" replied Kenny showing Kyle he video he took of Cartman beating up Heidi that night just a couple of months earlier.

Which needless to say made Kyle's skin crawl, "Thanks dude" said Kyle, "well dude I've gotta go" replied Kenny leaving. And Kyle went back to Heidi's side and squeezed her hand; after about an hour of holding her hand Kyle tried to get up to go to the bathroom but couldn't because he felt something squeeze her hand; Kyle turned around to see Heidi stirring and she stopped before jumping up awake. **HEIDI'S POV**

I didn't know where I was I didn't know if I was in heaven or hell, I was told by father Maxi that if we commit suicide we'd burn in hell. But this didn't really seem like hell perhaps I was in limbo but my thoughts were interrupted by something" **NORMAL POV:** "Heidi you're awake" said Kyle. "Kyle where are we are we dead?" asked Heidi, "No Heidi we're not dead we're in a hospital; why would you try something like that?" asked Kyle, "I I just didn't want to live without you" replied Heidi feeling tears form in her eyes as Kyle hugged her and gently brushed her hair. "And why didn't you tell me about the abuse?" asked Kyle, "what?" asked Heidi, "Kenny showed me a video showing Cartman beating you why didn't you ever tell anyone you shouldn't have to endure that" replied Kyle.

"He would have killed us both" said Heidi; "HEIDI OH MY GOD!" yelled Nancy running up to her daughter and Cartman came in. "Cartman get out" said Kyle; "Excuse me Kyle" replied Cartman. Kyle ran up to Cartman and shoved him against the wall and held him by his shirt collar. "I know about the abuse you fat fuck, I also know you had someone try to fucking kill me" said Kyle, "What abuse?" asked Mr. Turner, "If I show you guys the video Kenny sent me you'll do so much worst to Cartman than I ever did" replied Kyle showing the Turner's the video Kenny sent him of Cartman beating the crap out of their daughter, "AHHHH" screamed Mr. Turner tackling Cartman to the wall and beating him senseless until he was nothing but a bloody pulp; "If you ever come near my daughter again I'll Fucking Kill you! Do I make myself clear!" demanded Mr. Turner.

"Yes sir" replied Cartman as he was treated for his wounds and arrested. "Mr. Broflovski it's time for your daily medication oh Miss Turner you're awake" said the nurse giving Kyle his meds and giving him some water, "Thankyou" replied Kyle as she went out of the room and came back with some coffee. "Thankyou" said Kyle as she came back with Coffee for him Heidi and the turner's.

Later

Heidi's parents left a few hours ago and Kyle and Heidi were talking; "I wanted to thank you for saving me" said Heidi, "You don't need to Heidi I love you I loved you long before you started seeing Cartman, I just never worked up the courage to ask you out" replied Kyle, "Come here" said Heidi as Kyle walked closely towards her and she planted her lips onto Kyle's and pulled him into the bed with her since it was big enough for the both of them; once they were apart, "I love you too" said Heidi kissing him once more; "Kyle would you please sleep with me?" asked Heidi, "I'd love to" replied Kyle as he got under the covers with her and kissed her once more before they fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THEIRS THE 14TH PART DONE I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO PUT A LOVE SCEEN IN IT I'LL PROBABLY DO ONE LATER IN THE STORY R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
